


today

by ohkayyy



Series: some day [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, everything is good and happy and peaceful ahh, good vibes all around, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkayyy/pseuds/ohkayyy
Summary: John promised Smitty that some day, they would be living in California. Smitty never thought his dream would actually come true.





	today

“Hey.”

The sun was going down in San Diego. The sky was painted orange, like fire reaching around the world, wanting for something more. A soft glow lit up the city, and John sighed, peaceful and happy. This was the only world he needed.

It was the golden hour. A reminder of how far he’d come in the past 24 months.

Two years ago exactly, the love of his life had left him at the airport, a promise held between them. John had sworn that they would soon leave the life of agents and find a future together far away from danger and fear.

He smiled as a beam of light touched his face.

He’d kept his promise.

Smitty walked on to the balcony, a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. He placed them on the table John was seated at, collecting his used plate and cutlery. “I’ll just go get some marshmallows.”

He kissed the top of John’s head, before heading back inside. He paused for a moment in their living room, looking around the space as if seeing it for the first time. No, it wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but he still couldn’t believe it was real.

Half a year ago, John had contacted him, saying he’d finally gathered enough money for them to support themselves. Granted, it had taken a while longer than they had expected, but Smitty couldn’t deny that he’d never been happier than that moment he had heard the news over a pay phone in the small town he’d been working in. That year after he’d returned had been hell, but Smitty had always held on to that hope, and his visit every day to the pay phone had been worth it. John hadn’t forgotten about him. He was living in California with the love of his life, and he couldn’t be any more grateful.

The apartment might have been rather small for the both of them, but they made it work; on the rare nights it rained, they’d cuddle up on their little leather couch under a pile of blankets, and watch movies until they fell asleep. Other nights, they’d just play some music and dance. Tonight was a night for sitting on their second floor-high balcony and watching the sun set together. 

It wasn’t much, but it was something. And Smitty loved it.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed the marshmallows and joined John on the balcony. John pulled their chairs closer, and Smitty leaned on his shoulder as the sky started to darken, pink fading into the horizon. Smitty turned his head to face John, whose features didn’t need to the sun to glow. There were those green eyes that could sense his every emotion. That wild hair that brushed softly against his face as he slept. That posture that still didn’t care, but always protected Smitty when he needed it.

John noticed the other gazing up at him, his smile small but still the brightest thing he’d seen all day. Who cared about the sunset if he had the literal light of his life right here next to him?

The sun finally slipped below the horizon, but neither moved. They stayed like that, one of John’s hands on Smitty’s back, the other in his newly bleached, white hair.

“What ya thinking about?”

The wind was blowing their hair, and they were holding each other’s hands in their own, and Smitty had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, but he was a sentimental bitch and couldn’t help it. _Fuck._

He chuckled, reaching to wipe his face, and John’s hands brushed the tears from his cheeks, just like the last time.

Smitty’s heart warmed at the thought of it, his love only growing for the person beside him, especially as he murmured in his ear. _It’s okay._

He broke into a wobbly smile. This was the normal life he’d been dreaming of. And it was everything he wanted it to be.

“I’m so glad I fell in love with you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
